Enter Deathstroke
by LycoX
Summary: Deciding to use his head and not bring the Bratva into his city to deal with Prometheus, Oliver instead calls in his brother in all but blood, Slade Wilson to help deal with the situation.


**Enter Deathstroke**

 **Disclaimer: This is a lovely little idea sent my way by Dante101 featuring a very different path Oliver takes in 5x18 when wanting Adrian Chase dead. As always I own nothing but what you see here! Warning, some language seen.**

* * *

At first, Oliver had every intention of calling in Anatoly to help him out with his Adrian Chase problem. But then he thought about it some more and realized that was more then likely a bad idea. As he was aware of some of the issues the Bratva were having over in Russia and because of those issues, he knew his old friend would likely try and get him to agree to do something he'd end up later regretting. And so he thought some more until he came up with a solution to his Chase problem. That being his friend and brother of Purgatory, Slade 'Deathstroke' Wilson. Who had lost his eye to Anthony Ivo in the mad man's pursuit of Science and Mirakuru. He, like Oliver, had wanted Ivo just as dead for killing Shado. Not because he was in love with her, but because of the close friendship he had with her. Slade had been quite helpful in a number of things in Oliver's life. Such as helping prevent his mother's death, helping stop Ivo's Siege on the city, and providing a more armored version of their suits during the troubles with Damien Darhk. Which thankfully kept Laurel from dying by way of an arrow Darhk had tried to use his magic to stab her with.

The man was also quite instrumental in helping Oliver and Laurel stay on the path to being with one another. It helped that the one eyed man refused to let Oliver run off to Lian Yu following Tommy's death and face things head on instead. Though it may have taken an ass kicking or two on his part to get Oliver to see things that way however. Slade was also quite helpful in telling Oliver when the man called up him to tell him he had a son he had yet to confront the mother over, that he had rights to said son and not to let the mother run roughshod on him on the matter. Or keep it a secret from the Birdie in his life. Along with the others for that matter. He was glad however he wasn't around for the screaming match that no doubt happened between the Kid and his mother too. "Thank you for being here on such short notice." Stated Oliver as he stared in a direction of his Bunker while Slade stood behind him.

"I wouldn't have asked you here for this kind of thing, but this… This is an impossible situation and I felt you were my only option."

Slade harrumphed at that, clearly seeing that the Kid was a bit out of sorts if he was honestly thinking that. Oliver turned around and took a few steps up to him. "You realize that little Blonde IT girl of yours won't like me being here don't you?"

Neither would Diggle for that matter but that was more or less because of his past issues with the one known as Deadshot then anything else. As for Felicity, for whatever reason, the little Blonde just disliked him strongly. Whether its because he refused to listen to her, had the Kid and the Birdie be all lovey dovey, or his profession, he wasn't sure of but in the end didn't really care either way. "She'll have to deal with it as I don't have time to worry about that." Declared Oliver firmly.

"And the others you've recruited?"

"Same as her."

Slade nodded at that. He then walked up to Oliver and slapped him upside the head, a move the archer wasn't expecting at all! "Slade! What the Hell!?"

"You're being an idiot, Kid. This… Adrian Chase has clearly gotten into your head in a way I haven't seen anyone else do and it sickens me."

"Laurel?"

"Mmm. Called me last night actually all worried and what not about you." Informed the man and causing Oliver to shake his head with a sigh.

But he should have known his Pretty Bird would more then likely do something like that. And if she didn't, his mother and Thea definitely would for sure. "She shouldn't be, Slade. I'm… I'm a killer and who liked killing." Muttered the man despondently and Slade snarled and slapped him again on the backside of his head.

Getting a glare for it. "That's the stupidest bit of shite I've ever heard you say. And trust me, I've heard you say quite a bit of shite before, so that's saying something." Informed the man gruffly as he angrily met the other man's glare head on.

"You've killed, yes. I won't deny it. But you did it in self defense of yours or others' lives. NEVER because you liked it! Honestly, you get a little tortured and suddenly you believe in the fair dinkum he's sellin' ya with a bit of mind fuckery as dessert."

Oliver glowed at him. "Yes, thank you, Slade, for essentially trivializing my recent experiences with torture." He told the man sarcastically while the one eyed Merc merely grinned at him.

"Happy to help, Kid. Now you won't have to spend your time having a whinge in your head about this bloke of yours."

A sigh escaped Oliver after that. Suddenly wondering if perhaps going to Anatoly about all this would have been better instead. "So, I take it you're not gonna go and kill him then?"

"Oh, no. Course not. But I'll be here by your side til you sort the Dunny Rat out."

"Great." Came the sarcastic reply.

Slade just chuckled as he put an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Think of it this way, Kid… This won't cost you an exy docket in the end and your mother won't have to yell at ya for usin' the money for that kind of thing."

"You've been spending way too much time in Australia cause I've barely understood some of what you've said."

A hearty laugh escaped the older man after hearing that. "Come on, let's go have your friends and family convince you a little more about not listening to one man's bull dust cause I'm pretty sure you aren't fully convinced just yet." The noticeable wince across the archer's face told him he was right.

"Next time, I'll go with my original plan." Muttered Oliver and causing Slade to laugh again.

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't be able to have a Barbie with yours truly after all is said and done!"

 _Definitely going with the original idea next time…_

And true to Slade's word, he would definitely stick around til Chase and Talia were dealt with once Oliver's loved ones had been able to help him out with his recent issues brought on by the two. Neither of their most recent foes getting killed either for that matter thanks to the fact Oliver wasn't wanting to kill either of them so that they could have the sick satisfaction of thinking themselves right about him. Evelyn would be in for a Helluva time too after Slade decided to take her under his wing and show just why exactly it was a bad idea to betray your friends and team mates with ten mile runs on Lian Yu for a month straight.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I know this is probably not what Dante was going for. But I hope he enjoys it none the less as I can't really see Slade being willing enough to do Oliver's dirty work for him when he could just slap him upside the head and make him face reality and see the truth about things while doing so. And for those curious about the Australian wording used here: 'Fair dinkum' means true, real, or genuine while 'whinge' basically means whine. 'Dunny rat' means very cunning and 'Exy' means expensive while 'Docket' means a bill or receipt. 'Bull dust' means rubbish and 'Barbie' is basically a Barbeque. R and R!**


End file.
